warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Hit
Critical hits are randomly occurring strikes that deal increased damage on enemies. When a weapon critically hits (or "crits"), the damage is displayed as yellow numbers on the HUD instead of the usual white coloring (though crits on shields are still blue). The likelihood that an attack will be a critical hit is based off the weapon's critical hit chance, and the additional damage dealt by a critical hit is determined by the weapon's critical damage multiplier. Each attack, or each pellet in the case of shotguns and alike weapons, rolls its own chance to critically hit. Contrary to common belief, melee attacks against unalerted enemies are not '''guaranteed to crit. Invisibility and Smoke Screen only grant a stealth damage bonus; actual crits when stealthed or attacking unalerted enemies will simply apply the critical damage multiplier on top of the stealth damage bonus. Critical Hit Chance While each weapon has a base chance to critically hit, there exist mods to increase critical hit chance. These mods add together to make a single multiplier to the weapon's critical hit chance; they do not give percentage points nor stack multiplicatively. Weapon Crit Chance (1 + Mod Crit Chance)}} * '''Weapon Crit Chance: Each weapon has its own listed chance to critically hit. Currently, weapons range from 0% (Miter, Panthera) to 50% (Amprex, Dread, Synapse). * Mod Crit Chance: This is the total of all equipped mod bonuses added together. If you have a Rank 5 Point Strike giving +150% (1.50) and a Rank 5 Critical Delay giving +48% (0.48) equipped, your Mod Crit Chance totals to 1.98. This means that a hypothetical rifle with a weapon crit chance of 10% has a Rank 5 Point Strike equipped, its new crit chance is 25%. Critical Damage Multiplier When a weapon attack is determined to result in a critical hit, the amount of damage it would do is simply multiplied by the crit multiplier, which is calculated by a formula similar to the crit chance formula. Weapon Crit Multiplier (1 + Mod Crit Multiplier)}} * Weapon Crit Multiplier: Most weapons have either a 1.5x or a 2.0x damage multiplier to their critical hits. Currently, weapons range from 0x (Miter, Panthera) to 3.0x (Soma, Soma Prime). * Mod Crit Multiplier: This is the total of all equipped mod bonuses added together. Equipping both Vital Sense and Hammer Shot at maximum rank (1.20 and 0.60, respectively) will yield 1.80 as the Mod Crit Multiplier. Crit Multipliers are applied directly to modded weapon damage in the damage calculation and all calculations, including elemental mod damage, occurs after this multiplier has been applied. Plainly and simply, a weapon's damage on crit is as follows: Damage Crit Multiplier}} "Red Crits" If the critical hit chance for a weapon exceeds 100%, not only will every shot crit, but there is a chance for a "red crit" to occur. Red crits '''are randomly-occurring crits that deal even more damage than normal crits, and are called such because their damage is displayed with red numbering. The chance for a red crit to occur is equal to the critical hit chance of a weapon in excess of 100%: Crit Chance 1}} The damage of a red crit follows a diminishing formula that limits it to never exceed twice that which you can deal with a yellow (normal) crit. (Crit Multiplier 2) 1}} For example, a weapon with a 2.0x crit multiplier would have a 3.0x red crit multiplier. A weapon with a 5.6x crit multiplier (achievable by installing Vital Sense and Hammer Shot on a rifle with a base 2.0x crit multiplier) would have a 10.2x red crit multiplier. Critical Headshots pistol.]] Certain body parts on enemies, most notably heads, will receive additional damage when struck. This location-based damage increase is usually a 2.0x multiplier, but if the strike is a critical hit, then the strike receives an additional 2.0x multiplier on top of the location multiplier and the crit multiplier. This means that while a normal bodyshot results in your weapon's listed damage (before mitigation), a critical headshot from a weapon with a 2.0x crit multiplier would deal 8.0x that listed damage! Damage Critical Multiplier Headshot Multiplier Headcrit Multiplier}} * '''Critical Multiplier: This is what has been calculated in the previous section entitled "Critical Damage Multiplier". It is the combination of a weapon's crit multiplier and the bonus multipliers from installed mods. It will be listed when hovering over your weapon selection while in the Arsenal. * Headshot Multiplier: This is 2.0x in almost all cases, as damage dealt to enemy heads (except for the MOA and its variants) typically receive double damage. * Headcrit Multiplier: This is exactly 2.0x and is not subject to other changing factors. The headcrit multiplier seems to be specific to heads and not generalized to all special body parts. The MOA, for example, has a "fanny pack" which normally receives 3.0x damage, but does not seem to receive an additional multiplier beyond that and your weapon's listed crit multiplier when actually crit. Redheads are the culmination of all these possible multipliers. There is no additional increase in the headcrit multiplier; you can simply replace the Crit Multiplier in the previous formula with the Red Crit Multiplier result from the preceding section. Damage Red Crit Multiplier Headshot Multiplier Headcrit Multiplier}} * Red Crit Multiplier: '''This is double your critical multiplier, minus 1.00 exactly. * '''Headshot Multiplier: '''2.0x, except against MOAs. * '''Headcrit Multiplier: '''Still 2.0x. This means that a player wielding Dread with all related mods could deal up to 40.8x their normal damage, which is sufficiently high enough to merit taking screenshots and bragging to friends. Effect on Damage Potential The critical hit mechanic increases the average damage output or damage potential of all weapons capable of inflicting critical hits. The magnitude of this increase is dependent on your aim as a player, because headcrits provide a greater damage bonus than a headshot and a critical hit combined. Therefore, the higher your headshot accuracy, the higher the value of the crit stats of your weapon. This effect on your sustained DPS can be assimilated into the general damage gain by using an estimate of your headshot accuracy. Effect Below 100% Crit Chance (1 + Headshot Rate) (1 + Crit Chance (Crit Multiplier (3 2 (1 + Headshot Rate)) 1))}} Damage Critical Multiplier Headshot Multiplier Headcrit Multiplier}} Damage Crit Multiplier}} * '''Critzone Modifier is the combined critical damage and damage zone modifier, the factor with which the damage output is ultimately multiplied. * Crit Chance is the critical hit chance. * Crit Multiplier is the critical damage multiplier. * Headshot Rate is your personal estimate of how many of your total hits are headshots. For example, a weapon with 10% crit chance, 2x crit damage multiplier at a player's headshot accuracy of 80% has an average critzone modifier of * (1 + 0.1 (2 (3 2 (1 + 0.8)) 1))}} * 1.8 (1 + 0.1 (2 (3 2 1.8) 1))}} * 1.8 (1 + 0.1 (2 (3 1.111) 1))}} * 1.8 (1 + 0.1 (2 1.889 1))}} * 1.8 (1 + 0.1 (3.778 1))}} * 1.8 (1 + 0.1 2.778)}} * 1.8 (1 + 0.278)}} * 1.8 1.278}} * 2.3}} meaning the weapon will on average deal 2.3 times or 230% of the damage before hit zones and critical hits were taken into consideration. Effect Above 100% Crit Chance (1 + 3 Headshot Rate) (1 + Critical Chance (Crit Multiplier 1))}} * Critzone Modifier is the combined crit & zone modifier, the latter of which refers to the headcrit bonus. * Crit Chance is self-evident. * Crit Multiplier is the critical damage multiplier. * Headshot Rate is your personal estimate of what percentage of your total hits are headshots. In this case, headshot accuracy and average crit modifier are indeed two independent factors and can be examined and treated separately, as: 1 + Crit Chance (Crit Damage Multiplier 1)}} 1 + 3 Headshot Rate}} For example, a weapon with 125% crit chance and 2x crit damage multiplier has an average crit modifier of 1+1.25*(2-1) = 1+1.25 = 2.25. At a player's headshot accuracy of 80%, the zone modifier is 1+3*0.8 = 3.4. Therefore, the combined crit & zone modifier is 2.25*3.4 = 7.65, meaning the weapon will on average deal 7.65 times or 765% of the damage before hit zones and critical hits were taken into consideration. Effect At 100% Crit Chance In this special case, both of the above formulae apply: Critzone Modifier after both formulae is equal when Crit Chance 1, and the formula simplifies to: Crit Damage Modifier (1 + 3 Headshot Rate)}} Benefit of Critical Hit Mods When considering to install critical hit mods into a weapon, it is important to compare these mods' relative benefit as an increase in damage potential to that of other mods in question. The easiest way to do this is by calculating damage both before and after installing the critical hit mods in question, then use them with the following formula: (Critzone Modifiernew Critzone Modifierold) 1}} It is important to note that critical chance and critical damage mods show strong synergy, which means that using them combined will provide a greater benefit than the product of their individual benefits. It is therefore advised on any weapon to either use critical chance and critical damage mods together, or to not use them at all. As an example, let's consider installing Point Strike and/or Vital Sense into the Vulkar, which has a 20% crit chance and 2x crit damage multiplier, and let's assume a player's headshot accuracy of 80%. Using the previous formulae, the relative benefit of Point Strike alone would be ~ +53.57%, that of Vital Sense alone would be ~ +58.29%, and that of both combined would be ~ +199.29% - which is significantly higher than if both would only scale multiplicatively with each other, which would only be ~ +143.09%. List of Critical Hit Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0